Sonrisas
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Nico nunca sonrie. O la menos eso cree el. Leo, sin darse cuenta, piensa demaciado en el hijo de Hades; solo cuando Jason le dice que le gusta Nico es que el moreno toma medidas drasticas para deshacer sus pensamientos confusos y tomar una decision final. Solo que tal vez no sea tan facil ganarse el corazon de un hijo de Hades. Escudos, perros mecanicos y conejos rosas.


_**Ey! Para finalizar hoy con broche de oro les traigo mi primer Leico Valdangelo; jejeje lo escribi para probar que tal me salia. Y AME A ESTA PAREJA POR COMPLETO! Jejeje habia leído un par y me gustaron bastante por eso quise probar.**_

_**Quisiera dedicar este cap a todos aquellos que pensamos que hay muy poco material de esta adorable pareja, por eso abro una campaña para animar a aumentar el ship de Nico y Leo juntos…**_

_**Espero disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo al escribirlo**_

_**Sonrisas**_

_**Leico Valdangelo (One Shot)**_

_Capitulo Único_

"Increíble" es una palabra muy usada por los semidioses. Todos los días se topaban con un monstruo nuevo, o una fatídica profecía de una pelirroja que vaticinaba el fin del mundo, o un dios con sandalias. Por otro lado, la palabra "imposible" no era muy común en la boca de un mestizo.

Es decir, en pleno siglo XXI y aun existían los dioses griegos, tenias que ser muy corto de luces para impresionarte de eso. Pero aun así existían ciertas cosas que mantenían el margen de la cordura: era imposible que Hera aceptara a uno de los hijos "extracurriculares" de su esposo, era imposible que el señor D hiciera de buena gana su trabajo, era imposible convencer a Quirón de cambiar su colección de discos de vinilo.

-¡Nico!-Y especialmente: era imposible que alguien lograra comprender como es que Leo era tan amigo de Nico Di Angelo.

-¿Es necesario que grites mi nombre cada mañana?

-Amigo me alegro de verte, ¿Qué tiene de raro?-Respondió Leo con una gran sonrisa.

Las comisuras de los labios de Nico tiemblan.

-Pero lo haces parecer como si regresara de la guerra-Percy se suma a la conversación, al igual que Jason:

-O de un funeral…-El chico rubio ríe-Lo cual es bastante irónico.

-Es temprano para esto, y tengo hambre-Nico se adelanta y sigue caminando al panteón comedor.

-Espérame…

Percy y Jason ven como el jefe de la cabaña de Hefesto corre para alcanzar al hijo de Hades.

-¿Tú crees que ya se dio cuenta?-Pregunta Jason. Pero Percy lo mira confundido.

-¿De qué?

-Oh, debes dejar de respirar agua salada…-Jason suspira con frustración y sigue el ejemplo de los otros mientras Percy lo sigue con aire aun confundido.

A media mañana pasa algo muy extraño. Misa abre la puerta de la cabaña 9 y encuentra a Nico, serio, parado en el marco:

-Ah, hola Nico…

-Hola, ¿esta Leo aquí?-Pregunta el menor. La hija de Hefesto se sorprende pero responde que el jefe de la cabaña estaba en el Bunker-Ok, adiós.

-Adiós-Misa cierra la puerta y ve que todos sus hermanos la miran con una ceja alzada. La chica solo se encoje de hombros responde-Eso fue raro.

Leo estaba trabajando, para variar, en los planos de un nuevo invento. Pero nadie lograba identificar de que se trataba, y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba solo respondía un "no estoy seguro".

Mientras trabajaba escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre del bunker, que el mismo había instalado la semana anterior, y corre a abrir encontrando al hijo de Hades con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Nico! Te tardaste hombre…-Toma al chico de uno de sus brazos y lo jala al interior mientras las comisuras de los labios de Nico tiemblan.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Leo?-El azabache no puede evitar sonar tan seco como siempre. Pero a Leo no le importa, sabe que el hijo de Hades no es muy expresivo, y responde con su típica emoción, como la de un niño que ha hecho un dibujo y quiere que todos lo vean:

-Tengo algo para ti-Deja a Nico en medio del lugar y corre a una de las mesas, atestada de paquetes, cajas, papeles, pero no demora ni un segundo, solo toma el que esta hasta arriba y regresa con Nico-Ten.

-G-gracias…-El chico no sabe qué decir, solo toma la caja en sus manos, es alargada y no muy gruesa pero algo pesada. Lo que más lo sorprende es que estaba forrada en papel de regalo negro con estampados de fantasmas plateados y una cinta verde.

Nico se contiene pero Leo lo anima a abrirla.

-¿Qué opinas?-Pregunta ansioso el moreno.

-Esta…-Nico sostiene sus manos una patineta, de poco menos de un metro, de bronce pero pintada en negro con el símbolo de los hijos de Hades pintado en plateado a todo lo largo con las iníciales de CHB abajo. Además de estar echa de metal, era como una patineta normal-Increíble.

Los labios de Nico tiemblan otra vez.

-Genial-Y Leo sonríe feliz de haber acertado-Es de metal fundido así que es muy ligera, además de irrompible, las ruedas se ajustan al terreno en automático y-Tomo la patineta y la giro, hizo que Nico colocara su brazo entre las bases de las ruedas. Al instante las bases desaparecieron mientras unos brazaletes de bronce se cernían en su brazo, incluso tenían almohadillas de forma que apenas los sentía, y se ajustaban perfectamente-¡Ta da!

-¿Me hiciste un escudo?-Pregunto sin creerlo.

-Ya sé que no te gustan, por eso te hice uno personalizado-Leo empezó a explicarle-No es circular así que no te estorbara ni te quitara campo de visión, es ligero y ya te dije: ¡indestructible!, además la pintura no se quita ni se raya…-Nico no podía creerlo, Leo se había tomado todas las molestias de hacerle un escudo con tantos detalles. Al final noto como Leo agachaba la cara, ocultando su rostro-Y si no te gusta, aun puede ser una buena patineta.

Definitivamente eso era mucho trabajo, incluso para Leo, y Nico reparo en que el moreno quería asegurarse de que el aceptara el regalo si o si.

-Gracias-Era la primera vez que Leo escuchaba a Nico hablar con tanta suavidad-En verdad es todo un detalle de tu parte… Pero no es mi cumpleaños-Un glorioso momento de suavidad, y acabo por la típica personalidad de Nico.

Pero a Leo no le importo, solo sonrió con picardía a la vez que los labios de Nico volvían a temblar.

La tarde transcurría tranquilamente mientras Nico, Jason y Percy practicaban en la arena.

-¿Desde cuándo usas escudo?-Pregunto Jason mientras Nico bloqueaba su golpe, por tercera vez. Intento implantar más fuerza pero inútil-Y además es duro…

-Desde aquí tu eres el tonto-Percy aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar pero Jason salto lejos de su alcance. A cinco metros distancia Jason vio como Percy también accionaba su reloj-escudo, regalo de su hermanastro-El único que no tiene un escudo.

Como premio ambos se ganaron un rayo:

-¿Qué demonios?-Jason no podía creerlo; el escudo de Percy lo había protegido pero igualmente salió disparado hacia atrás por el impacto. Pero el de Nico hizo algo mejor, desvió la electricidad por completo a los lados, había arena chamuscada a sus pies, y el menor ni siquiera sintió el impacto.

-Creo que gane-Nico clavo su espada en la arena y una grieta se trago a Jason hasta las rodillas a la vez que un zombi retenía a Percy en el suelo.

Cinco minutos después ambos estaban comiendo algo en la orilla del lago:

-Vas a decirnos de donde sacaste ese escudo ¿no?-Insistió Jason. Los labios de Nico tiemblan al recordarlo:

-Me lo dio Leo-Responde sin darle especial importancia. Pero los otros dos sí que lo hicieron:

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-Nico a veces se sentía abatido por lo fácil que sus primos se dejaban llevar con sus reacciones. Entonces Jason y Percy empezaron a hablar entre ellos en susurros-¿Qué les pico ahora?

-Nico, ¿podemos hablar?-Aunque nombrara al menor Jason miraba a Percy:

-¿Qué?-El ojiverde odiaba eso de Jason: nunca era directo. Por suerte pudo descifrarlo rápido-Ah, claro, creo que Quirón me está llamando.

-Ese tonto cabeza de agua…-Comento Jason.

-… tonto cabeza de aire…-Murmuraba Percy; Nico no pudo evitar divertirse, internamente, por lo mucho que se parecían esos dos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Nico conocía al rubio y sabia que ese uno de los momentos en que actuaba con seriedad y madurez.

-Nico no has pensado que, tal vez, solo tal vez…

Por la noche la cena transcurrió como siempre, la ofrenda en la hoguera y todos comiendo en sus mesas. En la nueve todos hablaban de una sola cosa:

-Nico fue a buscarte esta tarde-Le conto Misa a su hermano menor. Pero Leo siguió comiendo con normalidad.

-Sí, fue a buscarme al Bunker-Respondió el moreno. Ignorando que sus hermanos esperaban a que agregara algo más.

-¿Y qué quería?-Pregunto Billy, un poco aburrido de tener que esperar.

-Ah, fui yo el que lo llamo…-Tomo un trago a su refresco de manzana antes de seguir-Quería darle un regalo.

-¡Aja!-De repente Misa estampo el dorso de su mano contra la mesa señalando a los demás, como si estuviera cobrando algo-¡Era para él, paguen!

-¿Qué?-Incluso Leo se sentía confundido. Por suerte su hermana tuvo la decencia de explicarle mientras contaba los dracmas:

-Todos sabíamos que esa patineta-escudo tuya era para alguien-Dijo la chica cerrando la bolsa de cuero con su dinero-Así que luego de que él fuera a la cabaña imagine que podría ser para él, así que apostamos.

-Eso es…-Había tantas palabras que quería decir: raro, hiriente, divertido. No tenía idea de porque pero no le molestaba-Raro, quiero una cuota-Agrego extendiendo su mano hacia Misa.

-Siguiendo con el tema, ¿Cuándo te pidió Nico que le hicieras un escudo?-Pregunto Harry mientras su hermana ponía cinco dracmas en la mano de Leo-No es del tipo que usa uno…

-El no me lo pidió; se lo fabrique porque quise-Respondió Leo con sencillez. Todos sus hermanos se lo quedaron viendo con escepticismo.

-¿Así no más? ¿Sin ningún motivo en especial?

-No, solo quise regalarle algo…-Inconscientemente Leo dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde comía Nico.

Al día siguiente Leo despertó en su cama de la cabaña 9, para variar, a veces solo se quedaba a dormir en el Bunker nueve en un sofá que Rachel le había regalado; se levanto y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. No era del tipo madrugador, pero como jefe de la cabaña había organizado para ese día las practicas de espada junto a las cabañas 1, 3 y 13, es decir, con Jason, Percy y Nico.

-Oye Leo…-Durante su práctica, mientras Percy y Nico les enseñaban el golpe para desarmar a los novatos de la cabaña 9, Jason abordo a su mejor amigo-Quería pedirte un favor.

-Oh el hijo de Júpiter quiere un favor de mí, no soy digno-A pesar de lo que Jason sospechaba, el sentido del humor de Leo seguía intacto-¿Y de que se trata, pequeño pikachu?

-¿Pikachu?-Como sea, no tenía tiempo para preguntar por las referencias de Leo-Olvídalo; ¿podrías hacerme un escudo?

-No…-Respondió Leo.

-…-Jason espero a que Leo agregara algo más. Pero no fue así-¿Solo no? ¡A Nico si le hiciste uno!-Agrego señalando al chico, el cual enseñaba a los menores a mantener una posición firme golpeándoles las espadas con su escudo.

Leo sonríe al ver que chico usaba su regalo.

-Si quieres uno igual, olvídalo-Agrego con satisfacción-Es un artículo de edición limitada exclusivo para Nico.

-¿Y porque solo para Nico?-Esta vez el tono de Jason era más suspicaz, pero Leo no lo noto.

-Eh, quería darle un regalo-Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta verlo sonreír-Leo no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que lo dijo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no se inmuto por ello.

-Es muy raro que lo haga… Pero se ve lindo cuando lo hace-Pero el comentario de Jason si que le toco los nervios.

El resto del día Leo no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Jason cada vez que se le cruzaba e imaginar cómo se vería el rubio con cabello de fuego. No tenía idea de porque pero le molestaba que Jason pensara que Nico era "lindo".

Internamente no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo con el rubio, si, Nico era muy guapo para tener solo quince años, con su piel blanca, su cabello negro desgreñado, sus ojos oscuros… ¡Pero Jason no tenia porque mencionarlo!

Leo no tenía idea de porque reaccionaba así. Casi empezaba a creer que estaba celoso.

-Eso es ridículo…-

Pero las cosas no se quedaron solo hay.

El resto de la semana cada vez que con Nico o Jason se cruzaba, no tenia que preguntarse por el otro, porque hay estaba. Durante el desayuno Jason se pasaba a la mesa del hijo de Hades; los otros chicos de Hefesto aprendieron a llevar un extintor a cada comida. En las prácticas, bueno, no era nuevo que Jason, Nico y Percy las pasaran juntos, al ser los únicos en sus cabañas, pero aun así Leo no soportaba que Jason pasara más tiempo con el hijo de Hades que el.

Y, justo cuando Leo pensó que ya se le estaban pasando un poco los ataques de "celos imaginarios", como él los llamaba, una mañana mientras trabajaba en el Bunker en su proyecto incomprensible, el hijo de Júpiter pasó a ver como estaba.

-¿Y, que es eso?-Pregunto Jason.

-Aun no estoy seguro, cuando lo arme lo sabré-Aun con todo su THDA Leo pudo notar como Jason estaba inquieto, casi actuaba ansioso-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… No, digo…-Suspiro; Leo lo miro un segundo y dejo sus herramientas a una lado. No era normal que Jason fuera tan indeciso-Estoy nervioso.

-Oh eso es nuevo-No podía evitarlo, era una oportunidad de oro para hacerle una broma a su amigo-

-Me voy a declarar a Nico-

Y hay murieron las ganas de Leo por fastidiar a Jason. Y, claro, su reacción fue de lo más sutil:

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero es Leo y el que no estallara en llamas ya era un logro.

-Por favor no me pongas más nervioso aun-

-¿Pero cómo es qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque? ¿Dónde?-Al menos con cada pregunta las ganas de Leo de encenderse disminuían. Al final Jason respondió, igual de nervioso:

-Sí, ya sé que suena loco pero; desde hace un tiempo que Nico me gusta y, bueno, él…-Leo no estaba seguro de querer escuchar el resto. Su estomago ardía en bilis, en rabia, pero no podía decir nada porque… No tenía idea de que decir.

Leo se quedo solo en el Bunker; Jason se había ido hacia como una hora y él se había quedado solo trabajando. Era la única manera que tenia para evitar deprimirse, su regla de oro "mantente en movimiento, no te detengas".

Su mejor compañía era su martillo y mucho metal caliente.

Pero ni siquiera eso lograba despejar su cabeza por completo. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Jasón, ni de imaginárselo con Nico. Ahora todo tenía sentido, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, o eso creía, había que ser siego para no ver lo guapo que era Nico…

-Ahora no-Se dijo mientras fundía un tornillo en su mano.

Pero ni metal líquido era capaz de distraerlo por completo. Seguía trabajando y el nombre del hijo de Hades brillando en su mente. Era como tener un enorme cartel titilante con luces de neón.

Las horas pasaban y sus pensamientos cada vez empeoraban más. Primero recordaba a Jason diciéndole que se había enamorado de Nico; después, mientras ensamblaba algunas piezas de su máquina, empezó a imaginarse a Jason diciéndoselo al chico; luego, con una sonrisa en la cara, imagino que Nico lo mandaba a volar… Pero no le duro mucho.

Mientras seguía colocando piezas en su lugar, la imagen de Nico arrojándose a los brazos de Jason le taladraba las sienes. Tuvo que sacar los tornillos y volver a colocar la pieza en su lugar, en la forma correcta. Fue cuando empezó a imaginar a Jason besando a Nico que se puso un alto:

-¡Quieto Valdez!-Se dijo a la vez que golpeaba su frente contra el bronce de su máquina. Mientras se sobaba se reía un poco de sí mismo; el único que lo llamaba por su apellido de vez en cuando, más que todo cuando se enojaba, era Nico-Valla chico, te estás metiendo en mi cabeza…

Decirlo solo era redundante, Nico Di Angelo ocupaba un buen pedazo de su cerebro. Casi tan grande como el que decía "Bromas" o el de "Maquinas".

Para evitar seguir golpeándose encendió el estéreo que tenía en el Bunker y dejo a los Rolling Stones a todo volumen ocupando su cabeza en seguir la letra de las canciones y a terminar su "proyecto" misterioso. A ver si al fin daba con lo que era.

En la cabaña 13, algo lejos del Bunker:

-…-Nico caminaba de un lado para otro.

Ya conocía perfectamente el camino de la pared del lado derecho a la del lado izquierdo pero aun así seguía recorriéndolo. Intento sentarse al borde de su cama y pensarlo, pero el THDA simplemente no lo dejo; y eso que él no era del tipo inquieto. Nunca dejaba que algo lo perturbara.

¡Pero ese maldito papelito lo había logrado!

-En cuanto averigüe quien fue…-Gruño mientras se sacaba el papel del bolsillo y lo desdoblaba-Lo voy a desollar y a echarle limón.

"_¡Hola! Sé que no vas a creerlo pero tengo algo importante que decirte, por favor, ven a verme esta media noche en la playa de los fuegos artificiales. Att: Alguien que te quiere mucho"_

Definitivamente había que ser idiota, y bastante, para atreverse a enviarle una nota así a un hijo de Hades. Lo primero que pensó Nico era que se trataba de alguna clase de broma, pero nadie era tan estúpido, ni siquiera Leo, y eso que fue la primera persona que le vino a la mente.

No sabía porque había pensado primero en el hijo de Hefesto, pero después de él había sido Percy. Pero eso era absurdo, si Percy había terminado su relación con Annabeth, pero sabía que el hijo de Poseidón no se fijaría en nadie por el momento. Aun así lo abría rechazado, hacía tiempo que había superado sus sentimientos por el ojiverde.

El siguiente fue Jason. Desde que su relación con Piper se había acabado, si, había habido muchos rompimientos en el campamento, el ojiazul era abiertamente bisexual. Pero conocía a Jason, sabía que si sintiera algo por él se lo habría dicho directamente.

Después de ellos se quedo sin posibles "alguien que te quiere mucho". Así que, contrario a lo que le dictaba su sentido común, decidió a escuchar su curiosidad y asistir al encuentro.

-Podría ser interesante…-Se dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama. En el fondo le emocionaba un poco haber recibido ese dichoso papelito. Pero también era realista, esa noche tenía dos opciones: conocer a alguien que gustaba de él, o, enviarle un poco de piel fresca a su padre para que se hiciera unos calzoncillos nuevos.

Horas después, cuando el "mini Festus Cucu" del reloj cantaba las once de la noche, Leo montaba la última pieza de su nuevo invento. Finalmente lo había terminado, se sacudió las manos y dio un paso atrás observando su nuevo artefacto:

-Muy bien, y esto es…-Se dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro el objeto.

No era muy grande; de hecho, era bastante pequeño más de lo que había imaginado. Era como una caja, alargada, de medio metro, pero tenía muchos detalles, líneas, placas. Era algo que se convertía en otro algo, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era oprimir un pequeño botón que había en el centro.

-Ok, por favor no explotes-Era inmune al fuego, pero no a los golpes con los pedazos de metal que salían volando como metralla.

Pero antes de apretar el botón miro el reloj. Faltaba media hora para la media noche. Para ese momento Nico debía estar de camino a la playa para encontrarse con Jason. Aun no podía creer lo cursi que era Jason.

-Mira que citar a Nico en una playa…-Dijo al aire mientras ignoraba la bilis. En especial porque era una buena idea. Se ponía verde de envidia solo pensar que al él nunca se le habría ocurrido-¿Y porque voy a querer ver a Nico a media noche en una playa?

Era estúpido. Ya estaba arto de tener que soportar la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos cada vez que pensaba en Nico. Odiaba eso, odiaba no saber porque se ponía así, odiaba ponerse así ¡aunque no tenía idea de cómo se ponía!

Simplemente le tocaba los nervios, y todo por culpa de un nombre: Nico Di Angelo.

-Ese, mocoso…-Incluso desde antes, Nico tenía una habilidad especial para sacar a Leo de su zona de confort. Solo que en los últimos días, especialmente las últimas horas, esas sensaciones raras se habían multiplicado exponencialmente; tanto, que ahora Leo solo tenía dos opciones…

Pero era Leo, el nunca pensaba en lo que hacía. Si sus planes tendían a ser algo desquiciados a causa de eso pero siempre salían bien. Así que tomo su nuevo invento y salió del Bunker.

Si, internarse en el bosque a plena noche era peligroso pero tenía que atajar a Nico antes de que se viera con Jason.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez porque te has estado riendo todo el rato?

-De que hablas, no me he estado riendo.

-Tienes la sonrisa más idiota que he visto en mi vida-Comento Percy.

Ambos chicos estaban en la cabina 3, por lo general Jason pasaba mucho tiempo allí ya que la suya propia no era muy cómoda y en la de Percy podía tener toda una litera para él solo. Como ahora, que estaba tumbado boca arriba en una mirando al techo mientras Percy estaba sentado al borde de otra y lo miraba fijamente.

-Cállate Percy…-Aunque lo intento no pudo soñar rudo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ojiverde.

-Si no quieres irte temprano a dormir junto a esa escalofriante estatua, dime-Odiaba cuando Percy se ponía así. En especial por esa irritante sonrisa de niño pequeño que ponía el ojiverde cuando estaba empecinado en conseguir algo-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Recuerdas que Leo le hizo un escudo a Nico pero no quiso hacerme uno a mí?-Volteo un poco el rostro y vio a Percy asentir, estaba callado lo cual era señal de que estaba interesado-Bueno, pues estuve jugando con la mente de Leo todos estos días… Ya quiero ver si funciono.

-Eh…-Percy no era muy avispado pero no había forma de que alguien imaginara a que se refería el rubio-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Le dije a Leo que me gustaba Nico y que me le voy a declarar esta noche-Jason estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Percy si había entendido, pero escucho como el ojiverde se caía al suelo de bruces; así que lo tomo como un "si".

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-Tan rápido como callo Percy volvió a levantarse, estaba vez junto a la cama donde estaba Jason y hablaba agitando las manos-¿Cómo que te gusta Nico? ¿Y se lo dirás hoy? ¡Estás loco! ¿Y qué tiene que ver Leo con-

-A Leo le gusta Nico, y sospecho que podría ser reciproco, pero ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta aun-Jason hablaba con tanta calma que era todo lo opuesto a Percy que parecía un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Lo de jugar con la mente de Leo?-Pregunto el ojiverde, intentando calmarse-¿Por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con Nico? ¡¿Para poner celoso a Leo?!

-Aja-Que Percy fuera algo lento, a veces, no significa que Jason tampoco lo fuera. El rubio ni siquiera notaba el tono ofendido de Percy-Así que, si todo funciono, creo que-

En un instante Percy estaba sentado a ahorcadas en el estomago de Jason y lo sujetaba por el cuello:

-¡Tú! ¡Pseudo rubio oxigenado! ¡Toda la semana solo estuviste jugando! ¡Debería estrangularte!-Obviamente Percy no era consciente que eso era exactamente lo que hacía-¡Y yo matándome los sesos aquí!

-¿Y tú, porque, estas molesto?-Jason apenas lograba hablar, Percy era bastante pesado y lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Yo, yo…-Al menos logro que el agarre del ojiverde aflojara, poco. Ahora, aun con la poca luz, podía ver como el rostro de Percy se tornaba rojo-¡Es tu culpa Grace!

-¿Y yo que hice ahora?-Al menos ya podía respirar normalmente, solo que su voz sonaba una octava más alta de lo normal-¡No hice nada!

-…-Percy quería rebatir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces Jason se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Percy sonrojado, haciéndole reclamos, no pudo sentirse más idiota.

-¿Te gusta Nico?-Ahora todo tenía sentido. Había puesto celosas a dos personas a la vez, eso no estaba en sus planes-¿Pero desde cuándo-

-¡Idiota!-Y, una vez más, las manos de Percy volvían a apretar alrededor del cuello del rubio-¡Nico es como un hermano menor para mí! ¡Claro que no me gusta!

-¿Es Leo?-Eso era una sorpresa aun mas grande-¡Pero si Leo es-

-¡Tu, cerebro de aire!-Y Percy ahora estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Vistos desde cierto ángulo era una lucha por ver quién caía primero-¡Claro que no es Leo!

-¡YA!-Suficiente, Jason empleo todas sus fuerzas para tomar a Percy por las muñecas y en un giro rápido él era quien estaba sentado sobre Percy sin soltarle las manos, solo por si acaso-¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Suéltame…-Genial, ahora Percy pasaba de "modo violento" a desviar la cara a un lado para evitar que Jason notara su sonrojo.

-¿Es que eres bipolar o qué?-Para ese punto ya nada iba a sorprender al rubio-¿Y porque actúas tan raro?

-Nada…-Y ahora Percy actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, había que ser cínico-Suéltame ahora...

-¡No!-Su cuello aun dolía-¿Por qué estas actuando celoso? ¿Es Nico, Leo o quién? ¡Dime!

-¡No es ninguno de ellos! ¡So-tonto!-En un intento desesperado por huir Percy empezó a revolverse como si fuera un pez intentando escapar.

-No me vengas con eso, estas celoso eso salta a la vista-Incluso en una situación tan rara, Jason se estaba divirtiendo un poco-Escúpelo, ¿quién es…?

Nico caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero en medio del bosque; por el momento estaba de muy buen humor. Le gustaba caminar, la noche era fresca, la media luna iluminaba tenuemente el bosque y hacia que su anillo de calavera brillara un poco. Si todo eso terminaba en una broma tal vez no le hiciera nada a su misterioso remitente, solo tal vez.

Siguió caminando hasta que pudo escuchar el rumor de las olas y pudo divisar un poco la playa de los fuegos artificiales.

-Acabemos con est-

-¡NICO!-

Le hubiera encantado poder responder algo o siquiera actuar temerariamente ante el misterioso ser que gritaba su nombre. Lo que en realidad paso es que dio un grito y apareció diez metros más adelante entre las sombras.

-¡Valdez! ¡Te voy a matar!-Al menos así nadie nunca sabría de su vergonzosa reacción.

-Luego, primero quiero hablar contigo-Leo lucia como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Lo cual, considerando la distancia que había del Bunker a la playa, era cierto-Antes, de que, hables con, Jason…

-¿Jason?-Aun entre los jadeos del moreno, Nico pudo entender lo que decía-¿Qué tiene que ver el en- Oh-Es oficial, su padre tendría una nueva alfombra con pelo rubio para su trono.

-Nico…-Finalmente Leo había recuperado el aliento por completo-Quiero hablar contigo, hay algo que quiero confirmar.

-Está bien-Leo lucia serio; cosa bastante extraña, lo que hacía que el asunto sonara aun más importante. Podía desollar vivo a Jason luego-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira…-Nico vio como Leo apretaba el botón de lo que fuera que llevara en los brazos.

De inmediato el aparato empezó a zumbar; en cuanto Leo lo dejo en el suelo ambos vieron como las piezas se separaban y movían, parecía salido de una película de transformers, pero donde antes había una caja de bronce ahora había un pequeño cachorro mecánico.

-¡Wauf!-Para ser metálico su ladrido salió muy real. Era bonito, no muy grande, parecía un husky. El cachorro empezó a olfatear el piso y, luego de dar un par de giros alrededor de ellos, se sentó frente a Nico agitando la cola.

-Ah, es muy… Bonito-Nico no entendía exactamente la urgencia de Leo. Podría haberle mostrado su invento en la mañana-Pero-

-Es para ti-Atajo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Leo, porque insistes en darme cosas?-Pregunto confundido el hijo de Hades. Mayor fue su confusión cuando Leo suspiro antes de responder:

-¿Recuerdas que hace como un mes dijiste que te gustaban los perros?-Dijo con una seriedad que resultaba antinatural en él-Bueno, al día siguiente empecé a trabajar en unos planos que no tenía idea de para que eran pero aun así los termine e hice esto.

-¿Te refieres a que hiciste un cachorro de metal solo porque yo dije que me gustaban los perros?-Y la confusión de Nico crecía y crecía-Es, muy amable pero creo que exageraste.

-¡No!-Salto Leo-Digo, yo no tenía idea de que era y mucho menos que seria para ti-

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Vaya soy malo para esto…-Leo aspiro profundamente y luego hablo-Lo que intento decir, es que todos estos días he estado pensando mucho en ti y no tengo idea de porque.

-¿En serio?-Por su lado, el ojioscuro no dejaba de preguntarse cuál era el punto de toda esa conversación a media noche al borde de un bosque y una playa.

-Sí; y cuando Jason me dijo que gustaba de ti empecé a sentirme mal; y no sé porque, pero cuando termine al cachorro, se me ocurrió una loca idea y tenía que venir a decírtela antes de que hablaras con Jason para así poder saber si-

-¡Leo!-Salto Nico haciendo una T con sus manos-Hablas muy rápido, no entendí nada... ¿Puedes ir al punto?

-Claro… Yo puedo-Nico espero a que Leo volviera a habar pero el moreno solo dio un par de pasos al frente.

Un segundo después Nico sentía la presión de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Era increíble, de todas las cosas que espero para esa noche, un beso de Leo era la única que no había pasado por su cabeza. Una vez superado el shock inicial puso sus manos en el pecho de Leo y lo empujo para alejarlo; aunque no puso mucho empeño en ello y el rostro del hijo de Hefesto seguía a centímetros del suyo:

-¿Qué, crees que haces?-Su voz era entrecortada y su respiración un poco agitada.

-Me doy cuenta… De lo mucho que me gustas-Leo estiro su mano y tomo el rostro de Nico por un lado, como si acariciara una copa del mejor vino.

Normalmente Nico ya habría desmembrado a cualquier otro solo por tocarlo; pero había algo que se lo impedía. No estaba seguro de porque pero le gustaba el contado de las manos de Leo con su piel, eran un poco ásperas pero cálidas, una combinación que Nico encontraba bastante agradable. Aun tenía sus manos en el pecho de Leo, una forma de mantener las distancias, y podía sentir el corazón acelerado del chico; era una sensación agradable y la sonrisa. _Di Inmortalis, _la sonrisa de Leo era un tributo a todo lo bueno del mundo, Apolo e incluso la mismísima Afrodita se verían obligados a voltear a ver a verlo. No era como acostumbraba, usualmente Leo mantenía una mueca traviesa en su rostro como si planeara quien sería el próximo blanco de su globo de agua; pero ahora, con sus ojos fijos en Nico, sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa dejando entre ver un poco sus dientes.

Podía ser un gesto simple pero en ese momento, para Nico, Leo era el ser más atractivo y ardiente del mundo; lo cual le parecía una irónica redundancia. El moreno seguía sosteniéndolo por el rostro, y mantuvo sonrisa mientras volvía a hablar:

-Lo ciento…-Y se disculpaba, definitivamente, el modo de pensar de Leo era todo un misterio para el ojioscuro-Me gustas mucho, pero también tienes que ir a ver a-

-No veré a nadie más-Por su parte, Nico no pudo resistirse y sujeto a Leo por la camisa-… l-lo ciento-

Con esas últimas palabras Leo se quedo solo, sus manos se quedaron sujetando la nada mientras veía a Nico disolverse en las sombras.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-Leo se había quedado solo, con el pequeño cachorro mecánico mirándolo con las orejas caídas, como si preguntara "¿Qué paso?"

Nico estaba en su cabaña.

O, al menos, eso es lo que Leo esperaba. Había llamado a Festus y el dragón ahora volaba sobre el bosque rumbo a donde estaban las cabinas. No le importaban las arpías, podían ser la merienda de media noche de Festus. El solo quería ver a Nico, saber porque había desaparecido de repente.

Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de cuando salto del lomo del dragón y camino directo a la cabaña 13, negra con antorchas de fuego verde brillando. Ni siquiera toco la puerta, simplemente entro:

-¿Nico?-Pregunto al aire. No obtuvo respuesta, pero si escucho un ruido ahogado provenir de un lado. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un sollozo. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba solo de seguir oyéndolos; en dos zancadas alcanzo una de las camas de la derecha, que inquietantemente parecía un ataúd, donde Nico estaba oculto bajo las sabanas-Ey, amigo ¿Qué tienes?-Se sentó en el borde, lentamente retiro la cobija y vio como Nico abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

-Vete…-Nico lloraba, de eso no había duda pero a Leo le dolió más que lo corriera.

-No-Tampoco es que fuera a hacerle caso-Hasta que me digas porque desapareciste…-Sus palabras solo provocaron que Nico se aferrara aun más a su almohada-¿Nico?

Quiso pasar su mano por el rostro del menor para confortarlo pero este no lo no lo dejo:

-No… Lo siento, yo no…-Su garganta dolía, como si no hubiera probado agua en mucho tiempo-Lo ciento… Yo no puedo gustarte…-Apretó aun más su agarre y oculto por completo el rostro. Esperaba que Leo se fuera después de eso, pero en cambio sintió como le pasaba la mano por el cabello:

-Tu pelo se parece al mío-Giro un poco el rostro y vio como Leo lo miraba sonriente-Solo que el mío es rizado natural y tu solo eres despeinado… ¿Y porque dices que no puedes gustarme? Lo siento pero eso no es tu decisión…

-No… Yo no, soy bueno…-Esta vez Nico se paso la manga por los ojos, no podía seguir llorando pero aun sentía sus ojos aguados-Yo… No es normal… T-todos te odiaran, no quiero que-

-Oh por favor…-Leo le arranco la almohada de los brazos-En primer lugar, no eres malo; y en segundo lugar, que me odien todo lo que quieran no los culpo, estoy acaparando al chico más guapo de todo el campamento.

-¡No me refería a eso!-El comentario de Leo le encendió por completo la cara al hijo de Hades. Pero antes de que dijera algo más Leo lo tomo y lo abrazo firmemente en sus brazos.

-Se a que te refieres, y te infravaloras mucho; me gustas más cuando sonríes.

-Yo no sonrió-Rebatió Nico con su rostro pegado al pecho de Leo, pero solo provoco que el moreno se riera:

-Claro que sí. Cuando algo te gusta sonríes de medio lado, solo un poco; cuando te diviertes tus labios tiemblan porque te contienes; mientras peleas con la espada tus ojos brillan y muestras los dientes…-Nico se quedo fascinando observando a Leo. Nunca nadie se había fijado tanto en el, ni siquiera era consciente de todo lo que decía Leo pero al escucharlo se daba cuenta de que eran ciertas-Y ahora; es la primera vez que te veo sonreír tan ampliamente…

-Yo, eh-

-… me gusta-Nico no pudo resistirlo mas así que paso sus brazos rodeando a Leo por la cintura-Valla. ¿Entonces-

-T-tu también me gustas-Lo más propio, para Nico, era decírselo a Leo. Después de todo el moreno había corrido por todo el bosque para decírselo y él había salido huyendo-Perdón por no decirlo antes.

-Eso es…-Sabia que Leo se pondría feliz-¡GENIAL!-Pero eso ya era exagerar. Aunque, viniendo de Leo, Nico lo encontraba bastante adorable. Solo le puso un alto cuando empezó a saltar sobre el colchón.

-Ya ya no exageres…-Le tomo un par de intentos pero al final logro que el moreno se calmara y se sentara a su lado al borde de la cama-¿Entonces, ahora qué?

-Jmm…-Leo se llevo la mano al mentón y se quedo mirando al techo como si pensara-Veamos, tú me gustas, yo te gusto, según el protocolo social ahora yo tengo que arrodillarme ante ti y…-Leo iba hablando e iba haciendo lo que decía. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomo las manos de Nico entre las suyas-… decir: "Nico Di Angelo, aceptarías ser mi-

-No abuses Valdez-

-…-Leo mostro todos sus dientes en una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse junto a Nico-Solo quiero hacer bien las cosas…-Ahora la expresión del moreno era más tímida-Después de todo, ahora somos… novios ¿verdad?

Esas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Nico se encendiera, tanto que casi brillaba.

-S-supongo…-Intento mantener su orgullo y desviar la cara a otro lado, pero Leo volvió a tomarlo de la mejilla y lo giro para verlo-Oye…

-¿Si?-El hijo de Hefesto estaba encantado de sentir la suave piel olivácea de Nico. Sentía que podía quedarse toda la vida allí sujetándolo por la mejilla y observándolo.

-¿P-podrías, volver a…-Nico sentía sus orejas calentarse cada vez más; dioses, era tan vergonzoso-… besarme?

Por una vez en su vida Leo no respondió nada, ni siquiera una pequeña broma o un simple sonido. No. Solo se inclino un poco hacia adelante y junto sus labios. Era una experiencia nueva para ambos, pero no se les hacia tan difícil; era como si sus labios hubieran sido moldeados a juego. Solo era un contacto suave, superfluo, pero Nico podía sentir el calor que irradiaban los finos labios del moreno junto a todo su cuerpo. Tanto que no pudo evitar rodearlo por la cintura y pegarse un poco más.

-Ey chico…-Dijo Leo sobre sus labios-Eres más cariñoso de lo que pensé…

-Lo ciento…-El hijo de Hefesto pego sus frente y ambos se miraban a los ojos, a solo centímetros y sintiendo el aliento del otro.

-No te disculpes-Leo le sonreía suavemente-De ahora en adelante, abrázame siempre que quieras…

-G-gracias-Para cualquier otra persona aquellas palabras serian algo absurdas. Pero para Nico eran el boleto de despedida a su soledad. El siempre estaba apartando a las personas a su alrededor, detestaba que los demás lo tocaran, todo para evitar lastimar a las demás personas. Pero también había sido contraproducente para él, solía deprimirse por ello y casi había olvidado lo que era sentir el calor humano.

Pero Leo irradiaba tanta calidez que le resultaba difícil siquiera pensar en separarse de él. Era como un pequeño sol moreno e inquieto. Su propio astro personal.

-Entonces, quédate esta noche-Nico se aferro un poco más a Leo y lo miro con cara de cachorro.

-¡¿Q-que?-Pero entonces todo el cuerpo de Leo se tenso de repente, sus orejas se encendieron y empezó a agitar lo brazos al hablar-¿Ó-ósea, que tú, quieres que…? ¿Tú y, yo…? ¡AU!-Ahora se sobaba la nunca, justo donde Nico acaba de golpearlo.

-¡Tonto!-Nico también tenía la cara encendida, pero gracias a su ceño fruncido podía hacerlo pasar por rabia-¡No haremos eso!

-Oh…-Leo regreso a lucir como si nada hubiera pasado-Claro, dormir, genial-Tal vez no tanto. Nico suspiro un poco cansado, considerando que la personalidad de Leo podía ser tan molesta como encantadora. Incluso podría decirse que bastante voluble, ya que en un borrón de sus ojos Nico ya estaba mirando al techo.

-Eres demasiado inquieto, incluso para un semidiós-A pesar de sonar rudo. En cuanto sintió como el colchón cedía bajo el pecho de Leo se giro para observar directamente a Leo que también lo miraba.

-Sí, admite que te gusta-

-Eres un engreído-Comento Nico, a la vez se pego un poco más al pecho del moreno-Es tarde, quiero dormir…

-Descansa-Leo lo rodeo con sus brazos y cerro sus ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente por su nariz; el cabello negro de Nico le hizo un poco de cosquillas pero también pudo captar la esencia del menor. Y con ese agradable aroma agrio a menta se durmió.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que hubieran querido. Pero también era su culpa por dormirse a la una de la mañana. Y, como toque de gracia, Nico siempre había sido de sueño ligero. Pero cuando la caracola del desayuno sonó lo último que quería era levantarse.

-Mmmm…-Estaba muy cómodo allí, tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir perfectamente los brazos de Leo a su alrededor. Para ser tan delgado el chico tenía unos brazos muy fuertes. Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí todo el día; si se retrasaban y alguien iba a buscarlo, iba a encontrarlos durmiendo, juntos, dos chicos solos en una cabaña, uno que no debía estar allí… Ah ah, eran demasiadas reglas rotas en una noche y no quería dar explicaciones a Quirón, menos al señor D.

-Leo…-Lentamente abrió sus ojos e intento despertar al moreno-Vamos, Leo despierta…

-No quiero-El moreno seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sujetando a Nico-Sigo dormido.

-Grrr-Gruño. En cuanto se levanto noto que las cobijas estaban tiradas en el suelo y al cachorro mecánico dormir sobre estas, hecho un ovillo. No había sentido frio en toda la noche pero tenía sentido, después de todo había dormido junto a un usuario de fuego-¡Leo el desayuno!

-Sigo dormido-

Medio minuto después Leo salió despedido por una de las ventanas abiertas de la cabaña. Por suerte nadie lo vio. Cuando Nico salió minutos después, ya vestido para el día y seguido por el cachorro, miro a Leo como si no hubiera arrojado por la ventana el mismo:

-Ah Leo, ¿Qué haces hay tirado? Vamos a desayunar…

-Genial…-El moreno levanto su cara del piso; y mientras el cachorro lo miraba confundido vio a Nico caminar hacia el panteón comedor-Mi novio es un tsundere.

-¿Y esto qué es?

Aquello era tan raro, incluso en un campamento de semidioses, que rozaba en lo bizarro. Nico se quedo de pie en la entrada del panteón hasta que Leo lo alcanzo:

-Ey, gracias por esperarme-El moreno lo miro un segundo y se extraño de ver a Nico tan estoico-¿Te pasa algo?

-Tu también vez a los conejos rosas gigantes ¿verdad?

-¿Are?-Por un instante Leo creyó que su novio se había vuelto loco. Pero no. Ralamente había dos enormes conejos rosas desayunando con ellos esa mañana. Solo que ambos estaban en mesas diferentes-¿Ese es Jason?

-Y también Percy, creo…Desde donde estaba no lograba verles las caras, pero también era porque no levantaban la cabeza.

Aun así ambos chicos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas, aunque Leo se moría por sentarse con Nico. Antes de empezar a comer y que fueran a dejar sus ofrendas en el fuego, el director del campamento se puso die para dar un anuncio.

-Buenos días campistas…-

-_"Conejos gigantes y ahora Dionisio feliz; que día mas raro"-_Pensó Nico desde su mesa. Y también se pregunto si su relación con Leo había roto el balance del universo o algo así-_"Genial, se me pegaron las bromas de Leo"_

-… algunos abran notado que esta mañana tenemos a dos "pequeños" invitados-Con su mano señalo a las mesas donde estaban. Los conejos se levantaron y fueron dando pequeño saltos al frente junto a Dionisio-Les presento a Bunny y a Clide…

Las carcajadas que se soltaron debieron escucharse incluso en el Olimpo. Incluso Nico hacia enormes esfuerzos tapándose la boca para no reírse. Efectivamente, junto al dios estaban Percy y Jason; cada uno metido en un disfraz de conejo rosa. Y ni siquiera era tela, era un enorme disfraz de peluche, con orejas, cola, patas y todo. Y lo único que no estaba cubierto eran sus caras, totalmente rojas por la humillación.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Solo por mera curiosidad Nico paso la mirada por todas la mesas, Ares era la que mas escándalo hacia junto a la de Afrodita, incluso vio a Piper aguatar la risa como él. Aunque las demás no se quedaban atrás. Incluso la mesa principal, Quirón, en su silla de ruedas, disimulaba su risa cubriéndose la boca con la mano en pose de "empresario".

-Si si, muy divertido…-Incluso Dionisio tenía una amplia sonrisa-Esta mañana, descubrimos a Clide…-Señalo a Jason; luego a Percy-Durmiendo muy cómodamente en la cabina de Bunny, después les daré los detalles…

Algunas carcajadas se amplificaron y otras se apagaron para dar espacio a los murmullos.

-Y, aunque es la cabina de Bunny, rompieron varias reglas en una sola noche…-Percy y Jason parecían al borde de un colapso nervioso-Y su castigo es muy simple: tendrán que pasar todo el resto del día de hoy como una par de lindos conejitos. Incluyendo los saltos, mover la colita cada vez que alguien se los pida, y comer zanahorias…-Dionisio ni siquiera término de hablar, de inmediato todos en el comedor empezaron a vitorear:

-¡Colitas! ¡Colitas! ¡Colitas! ¡Colitas!-Incluso Annabeth y Nico vitorearon, solo un poco.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, y mas, Jason y Percy se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a mover los traseros moviendo las rozadas colas que tenían pegadas.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Cállate Leo-

-…-

-¡¿Tu también?!-

-Lo ciento…-Nico se destapo la boca e intento sonar tan frio como siempre-Pero en serio se ven ridículos.

-No me digas.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en un claro del bosque. Los disfraces daban tanto que calor que ninguno quería estar al sol. Nico y Leo estaban sentados en un tronco caído; Jason y Percy sentados en la fresca hierba:

-¿Exactamente cómo es que terminaron así?-Pregunto Nico, un poco más serio. El rostro de Percy se coloro al instante y Jason desvió la vista.

-Jason es un idiota-

-Ah, claro…-Nico miro al rubio-Pero eso no me dice nada.

-¡Fue tu culpa!-Salto de repente Jason poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Mía?!-De inmediato Percy se levanto y encaro al hijo de Júpiter-¡Se supone que tú debías irte a tu cabaña!

-¡Estaba cansado!-Rebatió Jason-¡Por tu culpa! En vez de decirme directamente porque estabas molesto te pusiste a jugar.

-¿Tu entiendes algo?-Pregunto Nico a Leo. Pero el moreno agito la cabeza:

-No les presto atención…-Leo estaba más concentrado en ver a los conejos rosas pelearse-¡Wouh! Un momento, tiempo: ¿Jason que paso contigo anoche?

-¿Eh?-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle!-Salto Percy. Pero Jason lo miro como si fuera idiota.

-No se refiere a eso-El rubio suspiro un poco y luego le respondió a Leo-Veraz Leo-

-Todo fue un plan suyo para juntarnos-Pero Nico atajo antes de que Jason dijera una palabra más-Me di cuenta anoche, cuando dijiste que tenía que ir a ver a Jason-Agrego dirigiéndose a Leo.

-Ósea que tu…-Señalo al rubio-Sabias que a mí me gustaba-Señalo a Nico-Y en cambio terminaste tirando con…-Señalo a Percy.

-¡EY!-

-Básicamente…-Incluso Jasón estaba sonrojado. En parte por el calor, en parte por vergüenza-¿Pero como sabes que Percy y yo-

-No soy tonto Jason-

-Ok…-El hijo de Júpiter dejo de lado un momento a Leo, no quería entrar en detalles, y se dirigió a Nico-¿Estas molesto?

-Un poco…-Viniendo del hijo de Hades, eso era bastante blando-Tenía pensado desollarte, echarte limón y luego enviarle tu piel a mi padre para que se hiciera un tapete-Ah, eso tenía mucho más sentido-Pero ese disfraz de conejo es suficiente castigo…

-Gracias amigo-

-Colita-Dijo Nico. Jason lo miro con cara de no creer lo que oía-Ya me oíste…-Luego de que Jason terminara de mover el trasero-¿Entonces, ustedes dos qué?

-Somos pareja-Respondió Percy con una enorme sonrisa. Nico se sorprendió al alegrarse por sus dos mejores amigos, sinceramente.

-Valla, felicidades…-Por un segundo Jason quiso preguntarle si no estaba molesto, pero la mirada del ojinegro le dio la respuesta por sí sola.

-¡Sí! Deberían hacer de esos trajes una tradición para sus aniversarios-Y Leo dio una de sus grandes ideas. Pero antes de que Jason lo friera con un rayo o Percy lo estrangulara con sus afelpadas manos de conejo, Nico les recordó que debían regresar a cumplir con el resto de su castigo: dar una vuelta por todo el campamento, dando saltos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Nico se sentó entre las piernas de Leo y apoyo su espalda en el pecho del moreno:

-¿Te das cuenta que pudimos ser nosotros?-Pregunto Nico a la vez que rascaba la cabeza de su cachorro, al cual había decidido llamar Basker-¿O los cuatro? Dando saltos por ahí…

-Dudo que alguien tuviera el valor de decirte que agitaras la "colita"-Comento Leo. Y Nico estuvo de acuerdo-¿Y si yo te lo pidiera?

-Leo no abuses de tu suerte-A pesar de la respuesta, Leo paso sus brazos por los hombros de su Nico-Solo, tal vez…

-Oh, ¿eso es una oferta?-El moreno hablo tan cerca del oído del menor que Nico sintió como cada vello de su nuca se erizaba.

-Quizás…-Nunca, jamás, nadie vería la sonrisa que en ese momento Nico tenía. No señor, esa risa era única y exclusiva para Leo-Pero, extrañare dormir contigo.

-¿Y eso porque?-Beso la coronilla de Nico.

-Leo, no pienso ponerme un disfraz de conejo.

-No tienes que hacerlo; está prohibido dormir en una cabaña que no sea la tuya… Pero-Nico odiaba los peros de Leo, desde antes de que empezara a gustarle-Nada dice que yo no pueda hacer una cama secreta en el Bunker; ni que tú te quedes a dormir allá, conmigo.

-Oh…-Eso tenía mucho sentido-Ni siquiera Annabeth podría conseguirle una falla a eso…

-Verdad.

-Eres astuto cuando te lo propones-Bromeo el ojioscuro. La primera vez que lo hacía de hecho.

-Solo cuando algo me interesa mucho…-Esta vez Leo tomo el mentón de Nico y lo hizo girar levemente para besarlo en la mejilla-Te quiero, chico zombi.

-Yo también te quiero… Mi fireboy-

_**The End**_

_**Awww, adoro a Leo… Jejeje ese chico es un amor, en especial con Nico. En serio, ame a esta pareja por eso abro una campaña para aumentar el Leico, en serio lo adoro. Me divirtió tanto escribir todas las locas situaciones que salieron en el fic que creo que seguiré riéndome por días jeje.**_

_**¿A poco no adoraron la declaración de Leo? O a Percy y a Jason disfrazados de conejos rosas jajajaja eso se gana por romper las reglas… Bueno, por dejarse atrapar rompiendo las reglas. A poco Leo no es un genio.**_

_**En serio apreciaría algunos Reviews, así podría seguir con mi siguiente proyecto más rápidamente. Jejeje Les adelanto una cosa: es un Nill di Solangelo, y el otro una adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas, "Escuela del Rock"**_


End file.
